


The Best Ideas

by afrikate



Category: Popslash
Genre: Kink, M/M, Multi, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best ideas always include late-night porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Ideas

Someone was poking him. "Guh," he grunted and slapped the hands away, rolling over. Unfortunately, the hands followed and the poking continued, until he finally opened one eye and moaned, "Why won't you let me _sleep_, Chris?"

It would have been a whine, Chris reflected, except it came out in that sleep-deep porn voice he loved. He bent down to kiss, couldn't help himself, though that wasn't his original intention.

"Mmmmm... ok, niiiiice..." Nick's voice was still sleepy, but starting to rouse. "I'm thinking," kiss "you can" longer kiss "wake mmm... me up... oh! any time" slurp "for _this_."

Chris had chased his mouth, sucking and licking, half on top, now, and pushing his growing hard-on into Nick's thigh. "Mmm... hey!"

"Shhhh!" Chris' finger fell across his lips and Nick glared up, then grinned wickedly and caught the finger between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"Ooooohh..." Chris moaned, pushing close again, and Nick ran a hand down his back, pulling him even closer. They continued on that way for another few minutes before Chris drew back a second time. This time, he kept his hands away from Nick's mouth.

"Shhh..." Chris told him again, when Nick started to protest. "Look..." he whispered in Nick's ear, letting him up so he could roll over to see Justin, half-wrapped in the sheets. "Look at him..." Chris' voice was in his ear, "don't you want him?"

Chris might not be able to get as deep as Nick, but he had his own porn voice and Nick always responded. He looked, and oh yeah. That was nice. Justin, half naked in the low glow of the nightlight Chris insisted on when they were all together. "I want to fuck him..." hissed Chris, squirming closer to Nick. "I want to watch him fuck himself..."

"Oooooh..." Yep, that did it. Nick imagined Justin, horny, so horny, and wanting it, wanting them so bad, but denied. He'd start to fuck himself, moving on his fingers because he couldn't wait, he never could. He got so impatient, and they liked to draw it out, liked to torment him. Sometimes he'd make it a show, riding his fingers, making sure they knew just what they were missing. It got them hotter, did it ever, but along with it there was that element of competition, that 'I can make you do what I want' attitude that was pure Justin. It was sexy as fuck, but it could be a real pain in the ass, because he didn't give in, didn't just let things happen the way they wanted him too.

At this time of night, though, Nick knew that Justin, sleepy and pliant, would only be desperate, his reactions completely without calculation. Oh yeah... Nick groaned again, thrusting up, and Chris grinned down and then whispered instructions in his ear.

Chris slid off the bed, then, but not without giving Nick a good grope first, and then slid back in on Justin's other side. Nick moved closer to Justin, snuggling right in and then they started. Slowly at first—which was difficult given how eager the two of them were—light touches, soft kisses eventually turning to more insistent gropes. Nick had gotten Justin's front, and he licked over sweet cherry lips and gently sucked on an earlobe. Behind, Chris traced patterns on Justin's back and tongued his nape. They moved in tandem, with obvious intent, but slowly, letting it build, letting Justin's body start responding.

And respond he did, shivering and shuddering, moaning a little. He remained asleep, however, and when Nick drew back to watch a minute, he thought it looked like they were seeing Justin in the midst of a particularly erotic wet dream. He caught Chris' eyes over Justin's shoulder, and winked, then got back to work. They built the intensity together, and by the time Justin finally did open his eyes he was moaning steadily, pressing up against Nick's thigh, leaving a trail of pre-come along Nick's skin.

"Uh, uh... Nick..." he moaned, grasping, but Nick twisted away, moving his hands back up to Justin's nipples, breathing against his lips. "Shhh..." Nick murmured. "Sleep... shhh..."

Justin's eyes stayed heavy, but he kept moving, twitching a bit, still humping, though now that Nick had moved back all he got was air, no friction at all. Chris, who'd been licking down his spine and over his hip moved back up and pressed slick lips against his ear.

"Justin..." he sighed, his hot breath running over the sensitive skin behind Justin's ear. "Justin..."

"Mmmm..." Justin moaned a bit more, pushing back now, obviously feeling Chris' cock pressed against his ass. His hips gave a little shimmy and roll, and Chris had to bite back a groan or risk waking him too much. For a minute all thoughts of his plan left his head, and Chris was left wanting only to get inside Justin, "so sexy..." he breathed, thrusting forward. Nick caught him, one of those big hands catching his hair, tugging a bit, and the pain was just enough to draw him back. There were laughter and warning both in Nick's eyes, and then Nick's mouth was on his, tongue licking in, and then teeth stinging his lip as he drew back.

Right, thought Chris, right. Back on target, and he shared a predatory grin with Nick before he turned back to Justin's ear. Nick had moved closer to Justin again, and was rubbing his hands over his chest and down his belly, over his hips, and thighs. Chris let his own hands drift down to Justin's ass, and he whispered dirty things in Justin's ear as he rubbed circles around Justin's opening. He let a finger dip in, finding Justin still slick and wet from earlier in the evening, and then slipped back out, teasing, teasing.

Justin was caught now, caught up in the sensual feeling of tongues and lips and hands, responding to Chris's words and both their actions. He was still half asleep, but growing desperate, thrusting forward, shimmying back, but neither let him have any satisfaction. "Oooohh..." he moaned again, louder, and then "pleeeease..."

"Please what, Justin," and that was Chris, he knew it was, Chris would, Chris would let him... "Please... I want... I need..."

"What do you need?" This voice was in his other ear, deeper, and he groaned, "Nick... please..."

"What do you need?" The voice was insistent, and their were hands so close, _soclose_ to where he needed them, and he reached, grabbing, trying to get them on his cock. "No, Justin... Tell me what you need..."

He was panting now, his movements more jerky, and he was starting to realize what was going on. But his sleep- and sex-fogged brain couldn't concentrate on much except getting those hands on him, in him, where he needed them most.

"Please... I need... I need... please..." he was whimpering now, and Chris breathed on his neck, licking over his sensitive nape. "Ooooh!" he moaned, and then Chris was talking, and he tried to concentrate, pushing back against those clever fingers that kept circling his hole, but not entering.

"What do you want, Justin? Do you want my fingers in there? Do you need that, my fingers fucking up inside you?"

"Yessss..." he hissed, but now Nick was there, in his ear, and he was talking too and Justin didn't understand why they didn't just _do_ something.

"Do you, Justin? Do you want Chris to get in there and fuck you, mmm? Do you want me to? What do you want, Justin, tell us what you want..."

"Please... please..." He was panting and moaning and begging, begging, because he thought he might die if he didn't get fucked soon, he needed it, couldn't they see that he needed it?

"I think that's what you want, Justin, right?" And was that Chris or Nick, he couldn't tell any more, just answered in a long and moaning "Yeeeeeesssss!"

"Ok, Justin, ok..." and a hand slid down his back, slipping easily over sweaty skin, and the voice turned soothing, deeper. "Okay, Justin... We'll take care of you... but first, you need to show us what you want... show us how you want it..."

"You, just... like, like that..." Show them? But they knew, they were almost there...

"Oh, but Justin, we don't want to do it wrong..." "Oh no... we want to give you everything you want..." "So show us..." "Show us what you want..."

He moaned, frustrated, as the teasing continued, and he grabbed for hands to show them, but they evaded him, and a chuckle ghosted along his skin but he was too far gone to notice. "What... please!"

"Show us," and he thought it might be Nick, that deep porn-voice rumbling in his ear... "Show us how you want us to fuck you..."

The hands behind him evaded his grasp again, and this time they left completely, moving back up his skin, and he wanted to cry in frustration because this wasn't even remotely fair. Fine, he thought, fine... and he slid one hand down, over the curve of his ass, down, down, and finally in. "Oooooh," and the groan he gave was monumentally satisfied, and he fisted his other hand in the sheets as he started to _finally, finally_ fuck himself, fingers pushing deep, hitting his prostate over and over. He didn't even notice that Chris and Nick had drawn back and were now watching, panting themselves. Nick had one hand fisting his cock as the other hovered over Justin, afraid to touch, afraid to shock him out of this sexual daze he was in. Chris' eyes glittered as he watched, and he gripped the base of his cock in an effort to hold off from coming. Justin was grunting out "fuck, fuck" as he rose up and down over and over again, working himself on three fingers now.

And as they watched they could see the shudder ripple over him and then the frantic burst of his orgasm as he came, howling, and then collapsed, spent, on the sheets. And then they were on him, Chris pushing him back onto his side and fucking into him, while he groaned and twitched with aftershocks, and Nick humping his belly, sliding easily in his still-warm come. Chris was loud, talking a mile a minute, "Fucking hot, so hot, fucking Timberlake, you're so fucking tight..." while Nick grunted and thrust hard and desperate. They came one right after the other, Nick first, and then both went limp, Justin caught between.

They rested a bit, the three of them, Justin already starting to slip back into sleep when Chris pulled out. He pet Justin's back at his little moan, and then went to get a towel to clean them off. He came back, cleaned up a bit, and then tossed the towel to Nick so he could do the same. Then he snuggled in close to Justin's back. Nick's voice drifted over, and he roused himself enough to look up and then Nick's mouth was on his own, one last passionate kiss for the evening, all hot tongue, and then Nick was whispering, "You have the best ideas, you kinky bastard," before dropping down to cosy up to Justin again. "Yeah..." murmured Chris, with a yawn, "just wait 'til you hear my next plan..."

 

 

_© 2002 afrikate _


End file.
